postrapwrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
PRWF XXXTREME Menztrual ManiaXXX Memorial Zhow
PRWF XXXTREME Menztrual ManiaXXX Memorial Zhow was held on 4/26/2015 and included a number of hardcore matches in memory of the prolific tag team Menztrual Maniacz. Both Jetra and Jared Zmith were found dead in their hotel rooms as a result of a homosexual double suicide. There were six matches and the Coast to Coast Title, Hardcore Title and Tag Titles were challenged. Match One: Elimination Chamber for C2C Contenderzhip This matches competitors were Ryder, Florida Phil, King, Max Payne, Tylord and Icy King Jordan. The Stipulation was that whoever won this could face Xaulb in a TLC Pin Only match for the Coast to Coast Title. The Match started off with Tylord and Florida Phil, with Phil dancing around Tylord and outmanuevering him with his martial artz zkill, deadly kickz and masterful judo throwz. Phil juzt kept smacking Tylord around until Ryder came out, those three were brawlin', then King came out. King was known to be proficient in Elimination Chamber matches, winning almost every one he was win. The real action didnt start until everyone was released from their chambers, though. Jordan got released and then the last one to be released was Max. In the chaos that ensued, Icy Kyng Jordan actually managed to moonsault off of the top of the bottom right chamber on Phil and try to pin him, it was a 2 count though. King performed an Anger ov Beazt on Tylord, then Tylord was the first to get eliminated. Then Ryder surprisingly tapped to a Boston Crab by Icy Jordan. Florida Phil took an STK from Max and got pinned. The last three were King, Max and Icy Kyng Jordan. At this time it seemed as if any one of them could win. Max Bullet-Timed King, but as he was taunting and cheering after he tackled King, Jordan took the pin from Max. Max was enraged by this, so he irish whipped Icy Jordan over to the unforgiving cage area of the chamber, then proceeded to beat the fucking shit out of him, he got knocked over several times onto the hard wired cage. The match all ended with Max giving Jordan a powerful Belly to Belly suplex and pinning, winning the rights to face Xaulb in the Main Event. Match Two: First Blood Match between Toxiq Avenger and Bootech This was Toxiq Avengers' debut match. Toxiq walked down to the ring to a surprisingly warm reception from the crowd. Bootech came out with a microphone in his hand, came to the ring and said "The Menstrual Maniax did nothing but lose every match, im glad they killed themselves they did the right thing." to a large amount of boos from the crowd, and was zubzequently pelted with garbage. Toxiq maintained an intimidating grimace on his face throughout his hate zpeech. As zoon as the bell rang it zeemed like Bootech gained the upper hand, running up to Toxiq and hitting him with his shit stained anus. Then picking him up and performing backdrop suplexes numerous times. As soon as Toxiq managed to pull out some offense Bootech slipped out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair from underneath. Bootech got back in the ring quickly and smashed Toxiq in the head with it. Toxiq lost it at this point. Toxiq quickly got back up from that devastating chairshot and began to throw a flurry of hard hitting punches to his face, then finishing him with a big boot to knock him down. The crowd at this point were going absolutely wild for the Avenger. Toxiq grabbed Bootech by the head and pulled him up again, then delivered his finisher "Nuclear Punches" to him. Bootech was pretty much knocked out cold. Toxiq then picked up Bootech again and started to basically destroy him by punching the fuck out of him, knocking him out, picking him back up again, repeat. Bootech stood no chance. Toxiq finally pulled out another round of Nuclear Punches to Bootech again, but he wasn't yet bleeding. So once Bootech was on the ground, Toxiq just punched him in the face continually until he started bleeding. Toxiq won the match quickly and many fans have since said that it was one of the best debuts yet. Match Three: Triple Threat Ladder Tag Match for the Tag Titlez The teams competing in this match were The Cookerz (CHAMPIONZ Guy Fieri and Gordon Ramzay), Z-Fightaz (Mr. Popo and Krillin) and Daddy & Zon (Toilet Tempezt Fizherman & Bayghoul Been). Many fanz thought The Cookerz were undeserving of the titles due to them winning it through a ladder match, and that The Cookerz had no actual wrestling skill and just were lucky enough to grab the titles from the top. But in this match The Cookerz definitely proved their worth in this match, pulling off many high risk spotz and being fair to their opponentz. The match began in somewhat of a clusterfuck of a brawl between the three teamz. Then Tempezt grabbed the ladder and that's when the match really began. The chaoz that ensued is as follows: * Gordon Ramzay got elbow dropped twice by Bayghoul (once from the top of the ladder, once from TB) * Popo endured the most punishment of anyone in the match, getting dropkicked through a table by Gordon, thrown out of the ring from the top of the ladder by Gordon and getting bloodied from a Welcome to Flavortown from Guy Fieri. * Fieri bleeding from a big boot from Bayghoul * Krillin bleeding from a spinning roundhouse kick by Gordon * Gordon bleeding from a chair DDT by Bayghoul * Popo choking out Tempezt with a sledgehammer * EVERYONE in the ring except for Daddy & Zon bleeding Eventually, The Cookerz managed to get everyone knocked out. Gordon was grabbing their titles from the top, but it seemed like Mr Popo just got up and was about to jump up and stop Gordon, but he was too zlow. Gordon grabbed the titles for him and Guy and The Cookerz retained, solidifying themselves as deserving champs. Match Four: Triple Threat Cage Match for the Hardcore Title The competitors for this match were Samwell Shifty (Champion), Baron Zociety and Zteel. The match was almost ended quickly as Samwell was talking to Baron and trying to give him a handzhake but they were so caught in converzation that they didn't notice Zteel was almost at the top of the cage. Zteel got knocked off pretty much instantly. After that the 3 were brawlin until eventually Baron faced Sam and tried to throw a punch at him, but Samwell quickly dodged that shit and gave Baron a Skyline SLAM. Then Sam kept giving Zteel schoolboy pins despite pins not working in that type of match. Baron then got up from the Skyline Slam and and surprised Samwell with a Quiet One, Samwell was laid the fuck out on the ground. Baron and Zteel then gave eachother knowing glances and Zteel climbed up the cage and got out. Baron Zociety let Zteel win, zignaling some sort ov partnerzhip between Zteel, Zociety and Zteels' tag partner, Colozzal Performer . ZTEEL IZ NOW THE 2 TIME HARDCORE CHAMP!!!!!!!!! Match Five: One on Tag Handicap Match: ZZJPGBT Vs. Zoope Troupe During one normal day of PRWF, the Zoope Troupe (Future Zay and Zooperman!!!) appeared and cut a promo on ZZJPGBT calling him an evildoer dezpite him not really doing anything evil. They then challenged him to a One on Tag match at XXXTreme MM Memorial. ZZJPGBT then came out, grabbed a mic and said "ok". The match began with ZZJ smacking around Zooperman and giving him a Jurazzic Jambalaya. ZZJ then tried to pin him, but it was a 2 count. Zooperman got up and ran to his corner and tagged Future Zay in. Future Zay gave ZZJ a couple kicks to the face then performed a Zayplex on him, doing way better than Zooperman did against him. A pin followed the Zayplex, a 2 count. They both got up, and Future Zay offered ZZJ a handzhake. ZZJ took it, but Future Zay quickly put him in a small package pin, an almost 3 count, but no dice. After that failed zmall package, Zay tagged in Zooperman but Zooperman quickly tagged Zay back in. ZZJ then just gave Zay a Jurazzic Jambalaya effortlezzly, and put him down for a 3 count. MAIN EVENT: Max Payne vs. Xaulb TLC Pin Only C2C Championzhip Match This match quickly began with Xaulb rushing Payne, shoulder blocking him to the floor, picking him back up, irish whipping him into a table on the TB and zcoop zlamming him onto the table. After that Xaulb almost got a 3 count but failed. Max then got up, and gave him a counterattack involving a missle dropkick to Xaulb with a ladder. Max then gave Xaulb mounted punches on the mat. Xaulb turned it around and gave Max a Dicken Dick Kick. 2 Count. Max then brutalized Xaulb with a trash can lid, Xaulb fell to the floor near the corner. Perfect set up for Maxs' Bullet-Time. Surprisingly Xaulb kicked out at 1. Xaulb got up again then took a straight punch to the face, what followed was an extremely close 2 count (2.9 Count). Xaulb took a while to get back up from that, then surprised Max with a powerbomb but THAT was quickly reversed into a DDT by Max. Max was then hamming it up for the crowd, doing some tauntz. Xaulb then got back up again and pulled out a Dicken DDT. A 2.9 Count followed. Then Max whipped Xaulb to the Whip, threw him to the floor and finally delivered a 450 Splash Pin. Winning the Match, earning the COAST TO COAST CHAMPIONZHIP Summary MAX PAYNE NEW COAST 2 COAST CHAMP THE COOKERZ NOW TAKEN ZERIOUZLY / RETAINED TAG TITLEZ ZTEEL + BARON ZOCIETY FRIENDZHIP HAZ BEEN REVEALED ZTEEL NEW HARDCORE CHAMP ZCOOBY ZNACK GAINZ CREDIBILITY TOXIQ AVENGER DEBUT! DADDY & ZON PROVE THEIR WORTH